Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Field of endeavor: New Dice and Dice Game for use in Casinos, Internet Casinos, and Video Gaming Machines. The PAYROLL 22 Game is a spin-off of the Blackjack Card Game. The Characters on the Dice are alpha-numeric like Playing Cards and the betting is similar Including Insurance Bets. An advertising slogan is xe2x80x9cPlay Blackjack with Dicexe2x80x9d.
The PAYROLL 22 Dice Set was developed to draw Blackjack players to the Dice Tables. The total of the Characters on the Dice obtain scores of 6 to 22 as compared to Blackjack obtaining scores of 3 to 21. Many Blackjack players are afraid of the Dice Games as they are complicated to learn, whereas PAYROLL 22 is easy to learn as it uses several familiar rules and procedures used in Blackjack. High score is 22 in place of 21. The House is active in rolling the Dice to compete with the Shooter/Players for the highest score. The Game has three New Bets which are called special PAYROLL bets that pay 33 to 1 and 1000 to 1.